PERCY TELLS PAUL
by Tom Marvolo Riddle 2
Summary: I know, I know, another story where Percy tells Paul that he's a demigod. But please read and review. I've read pleanty of others and am trying to avoid the "Percy gets into a fight with his friends and Paul sees it" and the "The demigods are making absolutly no sense to Paul or the audience." Rated T for mild language possible future chapters. READ and REVIEW PLEASE! :D
1. Empousa Number 3

**PERCY POV**

"Good morning class." My teacher, Mr. Blofis, said as he walked through the door of the classroom.

The class responded with tired murmurs and the pausing of iPods.

As he walked towards his desk, he slipped a five dollar bill with a sticky note on my desk.

_ Angry dog ate your lunch. Don't tell your mother._

I almost laughed, typical Paul.

"Today class," he began slipping off his jacket, "We are going to begin our next unit. Any guesses on what that will be?"

As usual, the class was silent wishing they had ditched.

"Mark, do you have a guess?"

Mark was the class delinquent. "I don' know. Some book?"

Wow. That was his best answer yet this year.

"And what book would that be, Sarah?" Paul asked.

Sarah looked from her lap, oblivious to what was going on. A bluish glow sat on her chin, telling the world that she's texting. She responded with her usual, stupid response. "Uh, 69?"

The rest of the class laughed. Paul was not amused, and I was busy trying not to be called on.

"Percy?"

_ Dammit._ I chose the first title that came to mind.

"1984?"

"Closer, as that's actually a book title. Any other guesses?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Today, we will begin The Odyssey."

I tried to hide it, but I perked up a little because Greek mythology was the only thing I actually understood in this class. Paul noticed my burst of excitement and smiled.

"Does anyone know who wrote the Odyssey?"

Not a single hand went up. I would've raised my hand, but class rule was everyone had to answer a question once before anyone could go twice. Stupid rule, but at least everyone has to get caught off guard in this class.

"How about our new student, Tina, do you know who wrote the Odyssey?"

I turn to the new girl. I didn't notice her before; she had her dark hair pulled back in a ponytail. Her pretty brown eyes were hidden behind glasses. A scent drifted from her body (peppermint?) and through the Mist, I saw her monstrous side.

Her hair, which was on fire, was extremely bright against albino skin. Her red eyes and fangs looked blood thirsty. Under her desk and beneath her skirt, were two mismatched legs. One was appeared bronze and prostatic. The other, was a donkey leg.

_ Great, do all Empousai go to Goode_?

I resisted the urge to attack her with my sword, Riptide. If I was caught attacking a new student with a lacrosse stick, I'd get in pretty big trouble.

"Homer?" She asked

"Yes. Well done, Tina." Tina smiled like a lucky dumb blonde.

Paul walked around the class room passing out copies of the book.

"For the rest of the period, please begin reading part is also your homework over the weekend."

When I got my copy, I in all honesty tried to read it, but being a dyslexic demigod, English isn't easy for me. In the end, like the rest of my class, I gave up. I set the book down and laid my head on the desk.

Paul was no doubt looking at me disapprovingly, but hopefully he understood. He knows I'm dyslexic. He's seen me get frustrated over the menu at McDonalds.

When the bell rang, I got up and handed him back the book.

"Want me to take it home for you?" he asked.

"You can just return it to the library. I have a dyslexic friendly copy at home." Not a lie but not the whole truth. In the rare time I could use this excuse, teachers assumed the pages were black with white lettering, or some other contrast change to the pages. Wrong! My books at home were written in ancient Greek, the only language I could read without searing headaches.

"I've never seen it on the bookshelf." He said.

"I keep it my closet." I walked away and headed to my next class before he could ask me anymore questions.

* * *

Throughout the rest of the day, I noticed that Tina the Empousa was in every one of my classes.

_Yep. She's definitely after me._

When the final bell rang, she followed me. I walked into the English classroom just before the senior class got up to leave, so thankfully, I didn't get run over.

As they left, a few greeted me with friendly heys.

"You ready Percy?" he asked.

I was about to say yes, but then I heard a growling behind me on the other side of the door.

"Actually," I said fidgeting with Riptide, "I'm meeting a friend after school today. I'll see you at home."

I ran out before he could question me. Tina was right on my tail and I could sense her ready to pounce on me.

I heard Tina whistle behind me. "Bones, come here boy!" A hellhound appeared (shadow travel probably) from nowhere walking right beside her.

When we were off school grounds I uncapped Riptide seconds before she attacked.

I accidently aimed for her leg. The bronze one, and just resulted with a loud clang and a large dent. I threw off my backpack and braced myself for another attack.

She barreled towards me bull style. I side stepped using the same techniques I used with the Minotaur.

Instead of trying the same tactics, she swung her bronze leg out and knocked me to the ground. I fell on my back.

She tried to jump on me, but I rolled out of the way and knocked her down. I stood over her and slashed my sword over her until she turned to dust in the wind, literally.

I turned to the hellhound. It was at least twice as big as Mrs. O'Leary, with sharper fangs, and no love in its eyes.

It attacked. I dodged and slashed, but the dog wouldn't back down. After minutes of this, it hit me. I was stuck belly up under its paw, with his claws digging into my chest, and Riptide inches from my hands.

My friend and study buddy, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, popped out of nowhere doing her signature move. She threw her blue hair brush at the dog, and kicked my sword to me.

I picked Riptide up and stabbed the dog which exploded into yellow dust. Rachel came over and helped me up, I capped Riptide, and then I noticed we had an audience.

I saw the looks of a dozen students in fear. Behind them, in the parking lot, I saw Paul standing by his car staring at me, opened mouthed.

Rachel picked up the hair brush, grabbed my hand, and pulled me down the street.

"Seriously Percy?" Rachel asked as we stopped in an alley, "Three Empousai and hellhound in less than six months?"

"Seriously Rachel?" I retorted, mimicking her, "You think I control the monsters that attack me?"

She looked at me for an explanation.

"I don't choose for the monsters to come, you know that. It's not my fault I'm a child of a major god. What I'm really worried about is that this is the second time Paul saw me attack a girl, and run from the crime scene with you."

"You mean you haven't told him yet?

"No. I haven't had the chance, or the reason, to tell him yet."

"Well, here's your chance, here's your reason." She pulled out what appeared to be smashed lemon squares from her pocket, Ambrosia. "Eat this, go home, and tell Paul."

I stuffed the godly food into my mouth and stood. My minor wounds disappeared instantly. I turned to exit the alley.

"Wait!" Rachel said.

I faced her expecting some kind of motivating speech. Instead she was digging through her backpack. She pulled out a water bottle and dumped the contents over my head.

I thanked her sarcastically.

"No problem," she said smiling, "thought you could use a salt bath."

I turned and left the alley. I walked about a block and saw Paul parked in his Prius. He looked up and saw me. He waved his hand, gesturing for me to get in.

I could run away again, but that would leave him with an even worse impression of me. I reluctantly got in avoiding his gaze. I saw my backpack in the backseat.

Paul scanned me. Holes were in my shirt, dried blood stained my limbs, yellow monster dust stuck in my hair.

**PAUL POV**

In truth, Percy looked awful. Blood stained his arms, his clothes were torn, and some kind of yellow dust was stuck in his hair.

I tried to word in my head what I wanted to say, so many questions. Are you okay? Why'd you attack that Tina with a bat? Why'd you run off?

Instead, I asked a simple question that had been on my mind since I met him. "Is that a new fad or something?"

He looked up in confusion. "Is what a new fad?"

"That streak in your hair, is that a new fad?"

"Not that I know of, I'm always the last person to hear of fads, I never start them."

"Why do you have it then?'

"Immense stress and pain." He said bluntly.

"Is that how Annabeth got her streak?"

He nodded. "Same exact way."

Percy reached behind him and pulled a canteen from his backpack. He took a drink and he appeared to feel better. His cuts suddenly didn't look as bad, and he didn't appear as tired.

"Back at the school, what did you see?"

"What?"

"What did you see?"

"I saw you beating Tina with a bat. Then a German shepherd attacked you. Rachel through her hair brush at it, and kicked the bat back to you. You beat up the dog, and ran off with Rachel."

"Of course," he muttered to himself, "make me the bad guy."

"Why were you doing that?" I asked him.

"I… I don't know if I can explain without you sending me to an asylum."

I looked at him trying to decide if he was kidding or not. He wasn't.

"Give it a day or two." I said, "Talk to me when you figure out what to say."

Percy looked away and nodded. "Okay."

* * *

**A/N: R&R!**


	2. Sally Comes Home

The rest of the drive went by in an uncomfortable silence. When we got back to the apartment, I told him to start his homework. "I'd go start reading if I were you. I heard there might be a pop quiz over part one on Monday."

Percy laughed and went to his room.

I began grading English papers. When I got to Percy's essay, instead of finding hundreds of eraser marks, pencil smudges, and misspelled words, I found it written in three different languages, changing many times within single sentences. English, Greek, and is that Latin?

The English sections looked awful, like usual. Nearly every word was misspelled and smudged. What I presumed to be Latin was written in neater rows and less smudgy sections. The Greek sections, which were the majority of the paper, were flawless. They were written in perfectly neat rows, with zero to none eraser marks.

Setting it aside, I decided I'd talk to him later.

When Sally finally came home, I hung her jacket for her. When she came back into the living room, I told her what I'd seen at Goode. She reacted more calmly then I thought she would have.

"So, Percy beat up the new girl and her dog with a baseball bat, then ran away with Rachel?" she asked summing up my detailed description. I nodded.

"I'll go talk Percy. Where is he?"

"His room, hopefully reading like I asked him to."

"Oh, what are you having the class read?"

"The Odyssey." Sally smiled at this, pecked me on the lips and turned to Percy's room.

* * *

**PERCY'S POV**

I turned my head to the sound of the door opening and shutting. I was laying in bed on my stomach, not feeling too cold, as in, I was running a temperature from too much nectar and ambrosia.

My mom came in making my latest fight sound like I was the bad guy.

"So, Paul tells me you attacked the new girl and her dog with a bat?" I smiled weakly and nodded.

"Tina Empousa, and Bones the German hellhound. I don't think they'll be back until they recover from the wounds of my bat." She smiled at this.

"You look awful." She said replacing her smile with concern. "Have some nectar and ambrosia." She handed me my canteen and plastic bag.

I turned my head away. "I've already had too much. My temperature is dangerously high."

"Do you want anything?"

"Ice pack and some salt water."

She turned and left. When she came back, she put a glass on my nightstand and the ice pack on my forehead. She kissed me on the cheek and left.


	3. Dinner Explosions

I must off dozed off because the next thing I knew, Paul was shaking my shoulder telling me dinner was ready.

I got up and nausea washed over me.

"Percy, are you okay?" he asked concerned. I nodded.

"I'm fine. I just got up too fast." I said reaching over to pick up my glass of salt water. I took a drink and Paul got even more concerned.

"Is that the salt water your mom brought you?"

"No." I lied, setting my glass down. "Just plain water from my canteen."

"Okay," he said uncertainly, "come on, it's time for dinner."

I followed him to the dinner table where my mom was setting out chicken and blue mashed potatoes.

When we all had served ourselves, we went through the daily small talk. _How was school? How was work? What are your plans this weekend? _Thankfully, nobody brought up the baseball bat incident.

Paul got on the subject of my class period. He ranted about how the early period treats him. I cut in with remarks about my peers. Mom just laughed once in a while. Eventually he got on the subject of the papers he has to grade this weekend.

"That reminds me, Percy," He got up and walked over to the coffee table. "Your paper is a little… odd." He handed me my poorly written essay.

I looked at it. After getting my dyslexic brain use to the page, I realized what he meant. I wasn't paying attention to what I was writing and ended up using three languages.

Ironically, my essay was a one sided debate on why it's easier to write in English than to read English. My first sentence wasn't even in English.

Ως δυσλεξία, έχω την αίσθηση ότι η αγγλική γλώσσα, multo facilius quam scribere iussit.

* * *

**Translation: As a dyslexic, I feel that the English language (-Greek) (Latin -) is far easier to write than to read.**

* * *

I felt m ears turn pink as I looked at my essay. "I'll rewrite it for you," I began, but Paul cut me off.

"I want to know why it's not English first." I nodded slowly.

"I was really tired when I was writing it… and I guess I wasn't paying attention when I was writing it."

"That's still doesn't explain why half of it is in Greek and Latin!" He was yelling now, something he never does. Paul had finally cracked from all the secrets my mom and I were keeping.

I tried to give an explanation, but he started pressing me with harder questions. He brought up the incident and my moodiness lately, my constant ER trips and a lot more. He kept raising his voice ignoring my mom's pleas for him to stop.

I was trying to stay calm, but my temper was really short. Thanks dad.

I felt a tugging sensation in my gut, and the kitchen sink started spraying everywhere. Paul and my mom turned around in shock.

Paul looked surprised and angry, mom looked worried. I began shouting things that made absolutely no sense to Paul. Things like, "You don't know what I'm going through!", "I feel like the sky is still on my shoulders!", and "I'm probably going to die in less than a year!"

I stormed out of the apartment crying, but still furious. I took the stairs to the lobby and stomped out of the building into the cold night of New York with nothing but the clothes on my back and Riptide.

* * *

**PAUL POV**

"Paul," Sally began, "that was out of line!" I looked down at my plate.

"I- I know. I'm sorry, I just… I feel like you guys are hiding something from me and, I exploded." Sally looked down at her plate.

"Well, we are… but it's about Percy and his life. I'd tell you, but that's his job." I nodded. Its Percy's secret to tell, not Sally's. I felt bad, so I made a move towards the door.

"I'll go find him." I said but Sally stopped me.

"Don't. Percy will be fine. He just needs to blow off some steam."

"Sally, Percy is out alone in New York City at night. He doesn't even have a coat."

"He'll be fine!"

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

Silence setteled over us for the rest of the night. We cleared the table, put everything in the dishwasher, and went straight to bed.


	4. Percy Returns

**Sunday Morning**

Percy still hadn't returned, and Sally still wasn't worried. She kept insisting that Percy would be okay. I wasn't so sure.

Every time someone knocked or called, I hoped it would be Percy. Every time I was disappointed.

It's been over a day since Percy left, but Sally wouldn't let me call the police. Did she not want her only son to be found?

Instead of worrying, I tried to concentrate on grading papers, but my mind kept going back to Percy's essay. Since when did he write in Latin and Greek?

Eventually I ended up sitting, staring at his paper longing for him to come home.

Hours into this I heard a knock on the door. I expected it to be neighbor or Sally home with the groceries. I was sorely mistaking.

When I answered, I found Percy looking even worse than when he stormed off. He looked extremely tired.

"Oh God Percy! What happened, where'd you go?" Percy limped in.

"Central Park; East River; Hellhound attack." He said like he was about to pass out. I helped him to the couch where he sat down.

"Do you want some water?" he shook his head.

"Nectar; ambrosia." he said out of breath.

Nectar, ambrosia, and hellhounds? Great, the kid has gone insane.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Canteen and the crushed lemon bars in the duct tape drawer."

I fetched the canteen from his room and opened the drawer that contained our spare duct tape. I found a plastic bag filled with a crushed yellow pastry. I handed the baggie and canteen to him. He stuffed some of the lemon stuff down his throat and washed in down with the water in his canteen.

Immediately, he looked a lot better. Not so tired, and some of his wounds began to heal themselves. Percy laughed at my expression.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter is a little weird. Next one will be better. I promise!**


	5. Explanations

**PERCY POV**

"How are you doing that?" Paul asked astonished.

"If I tell you, will you promise not to think I'm insane?"

"Percy, I can't promise you that, but I can promise I'll listen." I nodded.

I carefully began my explanation. "Well, I'm not exactly… human."

Paul laughed a little. "What do you mean you're not human?"

"Well, my mom is human, but my dad isn't."

"What do you mean?" I looked at him trying to decide if he'd send me to an asylum if I told him the answer.

"He's a god." I mumbled. Paul didn't hear me and asked me to repeat myself. I repeated it, louder this time.

"Percy, I'm pretty sure your dad isn't God."

"No, he's not God. He's a god… there's a difference. He's a Greek god to be exact." Paul thought for a moment mentally doing word math.

"You think your dad is king of the sea?" I nodded sincerely, but it was obvious Paul didn't believe me.

"I even have powers over water. It responds to me, like last night…"

"You think you made the sink explode?" I nodded.

"My short temper can… make things explode from time to time."

"What else have you done with your powers?" He said the last  
word like he was putting air quotes around it. I ignored that and went on telling him about the various explosions I've caused. The girl's bathroom at camp, the stables at the Triple G Ranch, even Mt. St. Helens.

His nod said "I believe you," but his face asked "What size straight jacket do you wear?"

"You don't believe me do you?" I asked.

"I don't know if I do or not. I mean, it can explain the weird things you do, but none of it sounds logical."

"Okay Mr. Spock, what would sound logical to you?" He shrugged.

* * *

**CHALENGE: What movie is the next few lines referencing?**

* * *

"Percy, you're insane."

"No, I'm not. The Greek gods are real. So are the monsters, the places, and the magical items. I go to a camp for people like me. We're all kids of gods, Nico is the son of Hades; Annabeth is a daughter of Athena. All my other friends are kids of various gods as well." Paul was at a loss for new words.

"You're insane."

"Yes, you already said that."

"Oh, did I? You're in… you're ins… your insane."

* * *

**HINT: This is a superhero spoof that I give two ****thumb****s up!**

* * *

"Paul, I'm completely serious. Please believe me." He looked at me doubtfully.

"Percy, you're asking me to believe in gods that were religion thousands of years ago, and are just myths now."

"But they're still around!" I explained to them the fire of Western Civilization and whatnot. He still looked at me doubtfully.

"You can ask a number of people. Mom, Rachel, Nico, Annabeth, her dad. Would you like to hear it from one of them?"

"Fine, why not? What's Mr. Chase's number?" He got up and picked up the phone. I stopped him.

"How about we call him the demigod way?"

* * *

**CHALLENGE ANSWER: BAT THUMB**

**Anyone get it?**


	6. Confirmation

I walked into the bathroom (Paul didn't follow) and focused on the leaky pipe in the shower. A steady mist came out and I fished a golden drachma from my pocket.

"Oh Iris goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering." I threw the golden coin into the mist and it disappeared. "Fredrick Chase, San Francisco."

Annabeth and her dad appeared in the mist. They appeared to be arguing. I cleared my throat and they turned to face me. Annabeth's face lit up a little.

"Hi Percy." Annabeth said. "Do you need something?" I nodded. Annabeth turned to her dad.

"Dad, could you go?" He nodded and got up.

"Actually," I said, "I could use both of you to help."

"Why do you need my help?" He asked.

"Well," I began, "I had another incident at Goode on Friday, and…" Annabeth cut me off.

"Oh gods! What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I assured her," Just an Empousa and a hellhound, nothing I couldn't handle." I didn't mention Rachel because Annabeth always got jealous the mention of her name.

"As I was saying, today I tried to explain to Paul about the gods and stuff, and he doesn't believe me. Do you think you could give it a try?" They both nodded and their house phone rang. Mr. Chase picked answered it.

"Hello?" Percy heard Paul in the living room.

"Hello, Mr. Chase, Percy has gone off the deep end. He's been telling crazy thing like the Greek gods are real. He claimed you could confirm it." Annabeth laughed a little, and Mr. Chase smiled. They both could hear Paul through the Iris Message.

"Are you at home?"

"Yes."

"Great, go into your hall bathroom."

"Why?"

"Please, just do it."

Paul walked into the bathroom and saw the Iris Message. He dropped his phone to his side and Mr. Chase turned his phone off.

"What the hell is that?"

"This would be an Iris Message." Annabeth said. "This is how we demigods generally communicate." Paul looked shocked.

"You mean Percy wasn't lying?" He said each word in disbelief.

"Yes." Mr. Chase said, "Your step son wasn't lying to you, he's not insane, and the gods are real."


	7. Q&A

Paul turned to Percy. "So you like, have weapons and you fight monsters and stuff?" I nodded and pulled at Riptide (capped of course.) I showed him the pen.

"This is my weapon." I handed it to him.

"That is a pen." I nodded. "That is a pen!"

* * *

**^^^PJO MOVIE REFERENCE!^^^**

* * *

"Well, in this case, the pen is just as strong as the sword." I took it back and uncapped it. Riptide grew into a three foot blade. Paul's eye widened. A female voice came from the Iris Message.

"Please deposit another drachma to continue your conversation." I slashed through the mist with my sword and the image disappeared. I concentrated on the pipe again and stopped the water.

Paul stood gaping like a fish. I dragged him into the living room and capped Riptide.

"So, anything else I should know?"

"I'm ADHD because it keeps us moving in battle. I'm dyslexic because my brain is hardwired for Greek and Latin."

"Why were you beating up Tina?" I told him about the Mist and what Tina actually was. He nodded absorbing it all in.

"And your dyslexic friendly book?" I can't believe his mind goes to that and not something that's actually vital to my life.

"It's written in Ancient Greek."

"Can I see it?" I went to my room and found my copy in my closet. When I handed it to him, he stared at the writing inside.

"How do you read this?"

"I already told you, my brain is made to read Greek, not English. That's why I'm dyslexic." He handed the book back to me.

"Do you have any other questions?" He shook his head and leaned back in the couch. He stared off into to space processing everything.

I left him to his thoughts and went to my room to begin my reading.


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE SORRY!

**I've come to a dead-end in this story. I'm going to end this story and rewrite it sometime in the (hopefully) near future. I AM NOT putting it up for adoption. **

**I know where I want to go, but I screwed up some details, so that can't currently happen without me having to go "and suddenly...!" or "then this really unlikly thing happened right when it needed to."**

**If you would like to be notified when I post the rewritten version, do not remove this story from your favorites/following list. I'll PM you guys when I do.**

**Sorry!**


End file.
